It is not uncommon for a down-hole pump and pipe section to become disassociated with the remainder string of the pipe extending from the bottom of the well to the surface. When such an unfortunate situation arises, it is necessary to "fish" the pump and pipe assembly from the bottom of the well so that the pipe sections can be properly reconnected.
Because of the importance of retrieving the pump and pipe assembly, various tools and techniques have been attempted with varying degrees of success to retrieve the "lost" pump and pipe assembly.
The purpose of this invention is to provide an inexpensive yet very effective tool for retrieving the disconnected down-hole pump and pipe assembly in a rather rapid fashion.
A further advantage of this invention is the provision of means for retrieving the tool should the pump and pipe assembly be stuck at the bottom of the well.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the description of the preferred embodiment.